The instant invention relates to the toy art and more particularly to a water toy including a basket for receiving a ball and a water mechanism for ejecting the ball from the basket.
Devices for ejecting balls from baskets have heretofore been known in the art. In this regard, the U.S. patents to Kimbrell U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,683; Pascucci U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,504; and Kaerwer U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,150 represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware. The Kimbrell patent discloses a practice device for the game of basketball comprising an ejector mechanism, and a sling for supporting the ejector mechanism inside the rim of a basketball hoop. The ejector mechanism comprises a housing, a plurality of radially extending arms, and a cam assembly for actuating the arms. A motor inside the housing drives the cam assembly which progressively engages and tilts the arms rapidly upwardly so as to eject a ball received in the basketball hoop. The Pascucci patent discloses another practice device including an ejector arm for ejecting a basketball from a basketball net. The Pascucci device includes an electric motor which drives a cam mechanism, and the cam mechanism engages the ejector arm for operation of the device. The Kaerwer patent also relates to a basketball practice device, and it includes a plurality of ball ejector levers which are pivotally supported in a basket ring. When a ball is deposited in the ring, an electric circuit is closed and the ball ejector levers are actuated to forcibly eject the ball from the basket.